Savage
by NEKOKAWAIIPEACE
Summary: The glint in her eyes. Her foaming mouth. Those vicious claws. This is true savagery. *Second StormClan challenge* Multiple death scenes!


Sandwhisker glanced at Littlepaw again. She was nervous. Sandwhisker wasn't sure if Littlepaw had seen her do it. What if he had? What if he hadn't? What if he didn't believe her excuse?

She looked down at her prey and took another bite. She chewed the thrush slowly, still watching the apprentice. She narrowed her eyes, trying to read his body language. Stiff body...relaxed. Normal breathing. A gasp. Three quick blinks.

Littlepaw abruptly stood, walking away from the spot he had just been sitting on. Sandwhisker licked her shoulder. She was just overreacting. Littlepaw hadn't seen anything. She was safe.

...right?

What if Littlepaw was a really good liar and he was planning to tell Birdstar about what she had done as soon as she was asleep?

"Stop it, Sandwhisker." She muttered. "You're being paranoid. He's only eight moons. If he did see something, it was only part of it." Those words didn't seem to reassure herself. If he had seen part of what she'd done, what part had he seen?

The end, where she had finished burying Pinefoot's body, or near the middle, when she had torn out his throat?

Sandwhisker saw Littlepaw talking to Emberpaw excitedly; probably boasting about a new fighting technique he'd learned. He was acting perfectly normal, like any apprentice would act. That was what bothered her. It could all just be an act.

Sandwhisker decided that she would keep an eye on Littlepaw. She would make sure that he didn't spill anything. She hurriedly finished her thrush while keeping one eye on the small tom.

********************  
Night had fallen. Most warriors were asleep. Sandwhisker was still awake, though. Her heart was pounding as she stared at the ceiling of the den. She was nervous; afraid. At any moment she expected to hear Littlepaw padding out of the apprentice's den and towards Birdstar's den.

She took in a breath, trying to calm herself down. She was already beginning to feel calmer. She controlled her breathing, letting herself relax. Sandwhisker was about to close her eyes and fall asleep, but a small sound made her freeze. She slowly got up from her nest, carefully moving past the other nests and towards the entrance. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of Littlepaw.

Sandwhisker stiffened. The small apprentice was up to something-she knew it. She crept out of the den and saw Littlepaw sneaking out of the camp. He was going through the dirtplace tunnel. Sandwhisker had to follow him. She decided to leave through the camp entrance, letting the two sentries know that she was going out for a walk. They believed her and let her go.

"Come on, let's go farther. Then I can show you my secret!"

The sound of excited kits. Or an apprentice. But, if it was Littlepaw, then who was he talking to? What if he was telling others? Sandwhisker couldn't let this happen. She trailed the apprentice and his companion, and they led her to a small clearing.

She saw Littlepaw was with a small kit. She recognized her as Frostkit. It seemed Sandwhisker would have to eliminate both of them. She crouched, waiting for the right moment.

"What's the secret?" Frostkit asked excitedly. Sandwhisker watched, heart pounding.

"Shush, let me speak," Littlepaw purred. "It's a secret. You can't tell anyone."

"Not even Thrushkit?" Frostkit asked.

"Nope." Littlepaw shook his head.

"Okay!" Frostkit bounced. "Tell me the secret already! Tell me, please!"

"I saw Sandwhisker-" Littlepaw began.

She didn't let the apprentice finish. Sandwhisker leapt, pinning Littlepaw to the ground. "You won't be telling anyone." She hissed. "Run back to camp, little kit, before I have to kill you." Frostkit cowered. She waited for a moment before dashing out of the clearing.

Sandwhisker turned back to the apprentice she had pinned to the ground. "You know too much." She growled. She bared her sharp teeth and hissed. Littlepaw flattened his ears to his head and tried wriggle out.

She dug her claws into his shoulders, keeping him still. Sandwhisker let out an eerily low growl. She could feel Littlepaw's heart thumping. She opened her jaws, revealing her rows of teeth.

Sandwhisker growled again and snapped at the apprentice's throat. He somehow managed to dodge and free himself from her hold. She pounced again. Sandwhisker used her hind claws and tore into Littlepaw's flesh, making him squeal. Her jaws began to foam as her growling became more and more frightening.

"Get off!" Littlepaw lashed out with a paw, hitting Sandwhisker's nose. Blood trickled down her face and she hissed, outraged. But during that moment the apprentice had managed to escape. He fluffed up his fur and arched his back. He lunged at her, trying to attack her face. Sandwhisker dodged his attempts and leapt at his throat. Her claws pierced the vital part of his body. Littlepaw yelped, trying to retreat. Blood slowly oozed out of the small holes in his throat.

"I'll kill you!" Sandwhisker hissed and ran at Littlepaw, lashing out wildly. She landed a blow on his head, sending him stumbling back. She brought down another unsheathed paw, tearing one of his ears. He gasped as he realized what she'd done to him. Littlepaw gritted his teeth as blood from his torn ear trickled into his eyes. He blinked away the blood.

Sandwhisker let out another low growl before swatting Littlepaw again. Her claws ripped his throat open. Littlepaw fell to the ground gasping.

She gasped for breath as she watched the apprentice bleed. He groaned and turned his head to look at her. "Why'd you do this...?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Sandwhisker used her claws to strike his neck again. Littlepaw gasped as more blood poured out from the wound. She watched in contentedness as he began to die. Sandwhisker's eyes were full of savagery and hatred as she stood over Littlepaw. The blood stained the grass he was lying on.

Sandwhisker bared her teeth and growled again. She watched as Littlepaw's eyes glazed over. He was gone. She was about to leave the clearing when she scented something.

Frostkit.

The stupid kit hadn't left! Sandwhisker whipped her head around. She scanned the undergowth and spotted a small pair of eyes. She hissed and brought a paw down. She knocked Frostkit into the clearing.

"P-please," The kit whimpered. "Don't hurt me!"

"You know, don't you?" Sandwhisker yowled. She used her claws to knock Frostkit into a tree. She hit the tree, limp. Sandwhisker advanced on the kit. She hissed and placed her claws on Frostkit's neck. She let her claws slowly sink in, before ripping the kit's throat open.

Frostkit twitched as blood flowed out of her wound. She groaned and tried to stand up and crawl away. Sandwhisker planted a paw on Frostkit's belly, not allowing her to move. She fell onto her side, twitching. After a few more moments she was still.

Sandwhisker sighed contentedly before turning away. No one would know about her secret. No one would know that it was her who had killed her mate. The savageness left her eyes, replaced with a tired look. It was time to get back to camp; to sleep.

********************  
Chaos. The morning was full of chaos.

"Where's Littlepaw?"

"My kit! Where is she? Frostkit!"

Sandwhisker sat cleaning herself calmly. The rest of the Clan was going mad, yowling and wailing. She purred, not caring.

"Calm down!" She heard the sound of Birdstar, and glanced up. "I will send put a search party. But for now, we need to hunt for the Clan. You really think you could find two lost members without any prey? We need to have enough energy to search right."

Everyone seemed to agree. Sandwhisker somehow ended up on the same hunting patrol as Eaglefur, Frostkit's father. The patrol split into teams, and she and the tom were hunting together.

Eaglefur stopped, turning to stare at Sandwhisker. "You did it, didn't you?" He snarled. "You killed Frostkit!"

"It seems you know too much, too." Sandwhisker snarled. She crouched, her mouth already beginning to foam. Eaglefur took a step back, obviously intimidated. She jumped, tackling him. After a quick tussle, Sandwhisker ended up on top.

She bit Eaglefur's throat as hard as she could. Her teeth sank into his flesh, and she tasted blood. The tom thrashed, trying to escape. It was no use. Sandwhisker was already going berserk. She bit down even harder, if that were even possible, and yanked back. She tore out his throat, blood spraying nearby shrubbery and undergrowth. Eaglefur's struggles stopped as his throat began to bleed. He screeched and yowled in agony. He pawed at nothingness and his yowls gradually stopped.

There was no more noise as Sandwhisker swiftly delivered another blow to his head. Eaglefur was dead. She looked at his body hungrily, as though eyeing a piece of juicy prey.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..." Sandwhisker slowly laughed. "You knew too much." Her eyes seemed to turn back to normal as she sat there.

"Did you hear that?" Her head jerked upwards. More were coming in her direction. They would see her bloodstained paws and foaming mouth. They would see the dead body of Eaglefur.

The savage glow in her eyes returned, and she growled again. "They..." She began slowly. "Know...too..." She bared her bloodstained teeth. "Much."


End file.
